Nightfall
by LizRavenclaw
Summary: Harry Potter and Twilight Crossover Laiet Snape meet the Volturi Harry Potter meet Edward Cullen Why are the Volturi in England. Harry Potter and the Aurors would very much like to know. And what do the Cullens have to do with it.
1. Beginning of Another Circle

_Chapter 1: Beginning of Another Circle_

A black—a dark, abyss-like black—cloak, was swept over the tall figure. Her black eyes glowing with rage, she turned her wand on the bowed figures that constituted the ring around her. They were useless… every single one of them had failed her. Their magic? She had found it horribly lacking; they called themselves wizards? And, to think, Voldemort had called them an army and counted her father, the mudblood-loving fool, Severus, as a follower.

"Avery,"

"Yeh-yes mi'lord," he quaked. His fear sent a wave of cruel amusement through her.

"Crucio!" she roared. The man fell instantly to the ground in an irregular stance: his wrists were twisted, his arms arranged haphazardly, his knees were up to his chest, and his back was arched. His scream, high and shrill, filled the misty twilight air.

…………………………………………………

"Harry? Are you all right?" Hermione asked. He was bent over, his palm squashing his forehead. Most disturbing was a smile that curled his lips in a malicious un-Harry-like way.

"Gah," he cried and then looking up, said, "I'm fine." Her eyes scrutinized him carefully.

"_She's_ happy isn't she?"

"I don't understand… She has no connection to me. Why should I have any part of her mind?" Harry growled in frustration. Ron came up behind him piling handfuls of chips into his mouth

"Wah ahh oo geeh bah to twehnin," was his garbled speech, through his mouthful. He swallowed and repeated himself, "We ought to get back to training."

"Harry needs a break," Hermione said protectively. "I'm sure you can just chill in my office, in the Department of Magical Enforcements. It's rather small, but-"

"Hermione, I'm fine," he said impatiently, flattening his bangs over his scar. He strode out of the room and Ron, after eyeing the half-empty bag of chips sadly, deposited it in the trash, and followed Harry out of the cafeteria. The two-some tread their way down the hall, into the lift, and, with a look at their watches, ran into the room where they were training.

"Very nearly late, boys," Kingsley, their trainer, chastised them. After a short time as minister, he had returned to the Auror Department, choosing trainer over department head. Harry and Ron had been excited to hear that their friend from the Order would be their boss, but he had quite surprised them by being extremely difficult, and, in Harry's case, expecting a lot more progress.

"Sorry, sir," Harry apologized, before taking his place on the matted floor, opposite Javier, one of the other two trainees. Ron stood opposite Kelsey. As, they both took out wands to duel, Harry had to smile as he remembered their first duel. Or lack-there-of.

Ron had refused to fight her, not bothering to take his wand out, even. Kingsley had told him that his claims that "he could not fight a girl" were silly, but he had still clung to him. Ridiculous and pigheaded to Harry; he had after all been best friends with Hermione. Two seconds later, he had ended up flat on his back with an irritated remark from Kelsey, "I guess now we know who the real girl is." Javier and Harry had teased Ron constantly about that one.

"You all right? Headache?" Javier asked, as Harry ran his fingers over his scar.

"Something like that," Harry answered noncommittally.

………………………………………

Aro slunk around the dark halls of the Volturi's main rooms. Thinking, pondering, considering. It should have been absurdly easy. Destroy them, spare those with powers, induct them into the Volturi ranks, and grow more powerful, more influential. That had been the pattern for years and it had never failed.

Now Aro, along with Marcus and Caius were forced into a situation that never should have existed. They appeared shallow and uninformed and, frankly, spiteful. The vampire child, barely with a precedent, and her mother, completely unprecedented in occurrence were completely set against them and this with both their awesome powers. The Forks clan influence had also grown. A great number of vampires stood by the Cullens, an unparalleled resistance, when most gave in or were crushed. This was dangerous, dangerous indeed.

His red-brown eyes narrowed as he saw Marcus and Caius conferring with one another. Immediately, his withered finger struck out, lay upon Caius' hand, and delved into his mind. Caius winced horribly, but did not move.

"An alliance?" Aro inquired curiously.

"The time had passed when we alone can ensure order," Marcus responded swiftly.

"The Cullens' followers could be a danger to our centuries of power," Caius added.

"And what force are you proposing to enlist?" Aro demanded. Marcus lip curled upwards into the trace of a smile:

"A magic, one beyond our own,"

…………………………………………

"The Volturis will not simply let us win," Carlisle said, his voice sounding weary, but Bella knew he was not tired; he was worried.

"No, anything that challenges their power is too much of a danger to it. Still…" Esme trailed off.

"What? Do you think they will not return?"

"We do not want to take their power. They have no reason to believe-"

"They do no trust."

"I won't let them have Bella, nor Renesmee," Edward said speaking for the first time. His voice seemed laced with pain. He had come so close to losing them both, Bella several times. Bella spoke from a nearby room:

"And what about you! I won't let them have you either!" Bella cried, a horrible grimace pulling at her flawless face. She moved into the dining room where Carlisle, Edward, and Esme were having their conversation. She threw herself into Edward's pale, strong arms, which he wrapped around her.

"I should have known you were listening," he said gruffly, pulling his fingers through her dark brown hair and staring into her amber eyes.

"I love you," she said simply.

…………………………………….

Laiet Snape was tossing in her sleep. She very rarely dreamed, choosing instead to clear her mind before sleeping, but her frustration had caused her to forget.

_"Remember, my daughter, you must never promise them anything. I don't want you caught up in this as I am," her father, tall with black, greasy hair, had repeated for the eleventh time._

_"Yes, Severus,"_

_"Yes, father," he corrected, his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away, tossing her long, soft black hair over her shoulder. She fixed him with a menacing glare; she was very much her father's daughter. "Please Laiet," he pleaded. She merely shrugged. She was seventeen; she could decide for herself. He looked like he wanted to say something more, but there was a knock at the door. With one backward glance, he went to open it._

Her father was a stolid man, betraying not a single intimation of his true feelings or beliefs, but that moment had been different. He had looked at her with a veracity that was not easily forgotten, and she had tried to shove aside in her escalation of power.

He had truly wanted his daughter not to become a Death Eater, and she had not failed him. She had become the lord over them. They quivered at her voice and bowed down in her presence. She was becoming more powerful than Voldemort himself… and the wizarding world had no idea.

…………………………………………

"We've already agreed it is irregular," Hermione whispered impatiently.

"He's a dark wizard mind reader!" Ron said, rather loudly into the quiet room.

"Ron! Shush. He is not and you know he'd think he was," Hermione said worriedly, glancing over at the sleeping form of Harry, silhouetted in the darkness.

"What if he is?"

"I- I don't know," Hermione said her voice faltering. She collapsed onto the sofa, forgetting that Harry was there. "Oh, Harry, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Funny, you thought I was asleep. It makes eavesdropping a lot easier," Harry answered wryly. His pushed himself into one corner of the couch to make room for Ron and Hermione. He stretched his arms, grabbed his wand from the side table, and dropped it into the pocket of his cloak. When they remained silent, Harry took the opportunity to tease Ron:

"You better be careful Ron; you'll fail the stealth portion of the Auror tests."

………………………………..

"Care to explain where we are flying," Caius asked tentatively. They were flying in a private jet from Italy. Their travels rarely necessitated a plane; usually their speed could take them where they needed to go.

"England,"

"Any reason we're risking exposure," Caius muttered.

"Morte Mangiamorte, the Death Eaters," Aro replied, a smile crinkling his papery skin.

"Like ourselves they'll do anything to keep the power, except that they are wizards," Marcus added, "Wizards who can do awesome magic."

"What if they turn on us," Caius asked warily, rubbing at the emaciated skin on his hands.

"They're only mortal," Aro said disdainfully.

…………………………………………..

Renesmee, nick-named Nessie, knew that her parents and grandparents had been discussing the Volturi again today. It had been eight years since the Volturi had left, and a year since Nessie had stopped growing. For a near-immortal vampire, the time was trivial, especially for the century-old Volturi.

As usual, Jacob was by her side, but unlike the past eight years they were not talking. Jacob had just had a birthday; he was twenty-five, technically, though as a shape-shifter he did not age until he stopped phasing. Before, they had seemed like siblings, like Jacob was her older brother or something. Now, it was as if they both expected something more, but, at the same time, both didn't want their friendship to change. Nessie looked down at the braided bracelet on her wrist.

"Do you think Edward and Bella would mind if we went around to my place?" Jacob asked.

"Probably not, Jake, but Charlie was wanting to see me; we could go there," Nessie answered, standing up.

"All right," Jacob said, also standing, "Race you there?" He phased from human to wolf, shaggy, and with his tongue hanging out.

"You're on!" Nessie shouted.

……………………………………..

Laiet knew that without more followers an attack on the Ministry would prove unsuccessful, but how to recruit without drawing attention to them was certainly a problem. Voldemort had managed to evade the Ministry's notice, but that was because the Minister was incompetent; she was not so lucky now. Even if she was, the Order of the Phoenix and others who fought in the second war would know, they would figure it out in time.

Perhaps wizard and witches could not be sought out, but other creatures could. The giants were virtually extinct after the second war, so it was unlikely she would find allies there. The centaurs were also an impossibility; they were against the Death Eaters now. Voldemort seemed to have severely limited her resources.

"Mi'lord," Jugson interrupted her, kneeling at her feet.

"Rise, what is it?" Laiet asked impatiently.

"Three men who walked into our headquarters," he said quietly.

"You killed them?" she asked irritably. What problem was there? A quick Avada Kedavra solves the problem.

"No, the Avada Kedavra, didn't… didn't work," he said nervously.

"What!" she said angrily, "You missed!"

"No, mi'lord… well yes mi'lord," he said and then quickly added, "But only for a time. They were lightening quick, but we hit them eventually, only they didn't die."

"Didn't die?" she asked furiously. She drew herself up to her full height and stared down at him.

"We stunned them!" he shouted, drawing away from her, "Please, have mercy."

"Where are they," she asked, eyebrows furrowing and a set frown pulling at the chiseled features of her face.

……………………………………

"As you near the end of your training, you will be shadowing other Aurors to learn how to react in certain situations. By doing so, you are agreeing to turn back if it gets dangerous. There will be no question of my trainees being disobedient. Understood?" Kingsley asked. Harry could tell Kingsley was speaking mostly to him, as he had a habit of ignoring rules in order to "play the hero". Not that he liked being the hero. He just saw what the right thing to do was and he did it. To him there was no question of rules when lives were at stake. He tried to avoid Kingsley's eyes.

"Who will we be shadowing?" Kelsey asked.

"Harry will be shadowing me. Ron will shadow Proudfoot. Kelsey will shadow Dawlish and Javier will shadow Williamson," Kingsley answered and at his words, the three other Aurors in the department entered the room. Dawlish looked harried and he walked straight up to Kingsley and whispered something in his ear.

"Very well," Kingsley said, "Kelsey, you will also shadow me today, but you will usually be with Dawlish." At this, Dawlish hurried from the room without a backward glance.

………………………………

"Now that you've had manners enough to talk like civilized people-" Aro began.

"You will state your purpose now; I have no time for formalities," Laiet demanded. Her black hair was thrown into a messy bun, and her eyes were hard and sharp.

"Very well," Aro said, "We, the Volturis, look to ally with the Death Eaters."

"Why?" Laiet asked coldly.

"To defeat the Cullen's clan and friends; they are a danger to our people's order," Marcus answered.

"And," Aro added, "I sense there is something that the Death Eaters could use help with." He had obviously made contact with one of the Death Eaters, and had delved into their memory.

"I'm interested, I must say: who are you?" Laiet asked.

"I have said already: we are the Volturi. A century-old clan of vampires who keep order among our kind and keep our kind secret," Aro answered. He stood and paced around the room. Laiet's eyes followed him warily.

………………………………….

"What is it, Kingsley?" Harry asked.

"You'll be told what you need to. What you are not told is not your business," Kingsley told him firmly, "but, it just so happens that you will be enlightened because we are going to go interview the Cullens."

"The Cullens?" Harry wondered.

"They are a clan of American vampires."

"How many are there? What should we be prepared for?" Kelsey asked nervously.

"I do not suspect trouble,"

"But they're _vampires_," Kelsey said, emphasizing the last word. She put her hands on her hips and fixed Kingsley with a doubtful expression.

"They call themselves vegetarians," Kingsley said, frowning, "They drink animal's blood, rather than humans. Though that doesn't change the fact that they're uncommonly strong and wicked fast, not to mention one can see the future and the other can read minds. Oh yeah, and one manipulates emotions."

"That seems more dangerous to me, than if they did drink blood," Harry commented, but his eyes had narrowed.

"Each of you an arm," Kingsley ordered. Kelsey hurried to take his left and Harry grabbed his right. They turned and were gone.

Harry looked around him. They were in a dark forest with large oaks. Mist spun around them and the sky was obscured by a thick layer of clouds.

"You still have not answered my question," Harry muttered.

"You _are _as stubborn as Ron says," Kingsley said evasively.

"Kingsley," Harry prompted.

"The Volturis are in England and we do not know why. As they are a clan of extremely powerful vampires, I intend to ask the Cullens what they know," Kingsley answered.

"I did not realize that there was so much to the vampires," Kelsey admitted.

"Very few do; we tend to ignore each other," Kingsley answered.

……………………………………

Alice ran into the room where Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Edward, and Bella were still gathered. She was running with perfect grace, despite a pair of stiletto heels. Bella would have killed herself in those before she was changed. Now, though, she was a vampire and could comport herself with nearly as much dignity.

"What did you see," Edward questioned, recognizing the expression on Alice's face. He knew of course immediately what she had seen, but asked for the sake of the others. She had seen their door open to reveal the man Kingsley, whom had come to talk to them about twenty years ago as well as a young man and woman beside him.

"Wizards, the tall one and two others are coming," she said breathlessly, mostly for emphasis, as running could never render her winded.

"There are wizards? Like wands, magic, and stuff!" Bella exclaimed.

"Yeah," Emmett teased, walking in with Jasper, "Only you forgot the broomsticks and appearing out of nowhere." Bella just stared at him. Alice stood up to open the door before the wizard's had a chance to knock.

Outside the door was a dark-skinned man, tall and robed, flanked by a shorter young women and a young man with hair as black as coal and lime-green eyes. On the forehead of the young man was a lightening-bolt scar. When he caught them staring at his scar, he pulled his bangs over his forehead.

……………………………………..

Please tell me what you think:

How were the characters?

Does the plot interest you?


	2. Memories

_Chapter 2: Memories_

"Sorry to disturb you. I'd say sorry for not giving you any notice, but… Alice, I believe it is, obviously knew," Kingsley began. "May we?"

"Of course," Carlisle answered, gesturing to the couch.

"These are my apprentices, Kelsey and Harry," Kingsley introduced them. Carlisle smiled at them and introduced his brood.

"I am Carlisle, that is my wife Esme, and these are our adopted children Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Bella. Our daughter Rosalie and granddaughter Nessie are away."

"I don't recall meeting Bella," Kingsley commented, looking over to the brunette, who was on the arm of the teenager named Edward. Harry meanwhile noticed not only how queer it was that they didn't shift or blink at all, but how flawlessly beautiful they all were. The one next to Bella seemed to be focusing on something in particular, but Harry could not tell what.

"She is a new addition, only eight years ago. She chose to be a vampire willingly, after meeting Edward," Carlisle answered his unspoken question. "We tried to dissuade her from it." The one named Edward, must be the mind reader, Harry decided.

"You are correct, Harry, I am the mind reader." He strode away from Bella and into the middle of the room. "The Volturi are in England?" he asked, "That's definitely news to us."

"You know nothing of it?" Kingsley asked.

"We know only that they are angry of us and afraid of our collective power," Carlisle answered. In that moment, a Patronus flew into the room, a faint muskrat, but it dissolved before it could deliver its message.

"I need to go, now," Kingsley muttered, before apparating right from the Cullen's house.

"What?" Harry uttered in surprise, looking around and trying to determine what to do.

"Now what?" Kelsey asked, eying the vampires with fear.

"It's weird you don't seemed frightened of us," Jasper noted.

"I am afraid, but not of what you could do to me physically," Harry admitted.

…………………………….

"Have you seen Dawlish?" Kingsley asked Proudfoot, after he had searched the Ministry thoroughly for him. He shifted from one foot to the other

"Sorry, no, should he have been back by now?"

"Only an hour ago," Kingsley remarked sarcastically. He was usually never sarcastic.

"Was it dangerous," Proudfoot asked, trying to get a scope of the situation without alerting his apprentice, Ron. Ron looked up quickly, away from the cafeteria, which had held his gaze for several minutes.

"Is Harry all right?" Ron asked quickly, his hand going instinctively for his wand pocket.

"Fine, with the vampires," Kingsley said shortly and then at Ron's frantic expression added, "Trust me he is in absolutely no danger. I shouldn't have just left him and Kelsey there, hmmm…"

"Do you want me to look for him?" Dawlish asked.

"Yes, I will join you when I have collected my apprentices," Kingsley replied.

………………………………………………..

Harry sat for a moment in silence, then just as he was about to speak, the door flew open. In sprinted a teenage girl and a furry, brown wolf, who was baring his teeth. Harry drew his wand intuitively, but before he could cast a single spell, Edward had swooped over and grabbed it from his hand. He moved at an impossibly fast pace; if Harry had blinked, it would have seemed he was apparating.

"This is Nessie and our friend Jacob," Edward said, "and I would appreciate you not spelling either of them." The wolf, Jacob sauntered (if a wolf can saunter) away to the next room. A minute later a tall boy, about the same age as Nessie it appeared, came back again. "Again, this is Jacob."

"Are you an Animagus?" Harry asked.

"Don't think so," Jacob answered with a boyish grin.

"You are not a werewolf. I have a friend who is… you certainly are not," Harry added, frowning and rubbing his forehead.

"He's a shape shifter. There are quite a few wolf forms here," Jasper answered, speaking for the first time.

"Rosalie's back," the prophetic girl, Alice, interrupted. Seconds later, a graceful blonde with stunning appearances, casually strode in, stopping short upon seeing Harry.

"Not surprising at all, I go away for a few days and Edward already has a mortal friend," she commented haughtily. She tossed back her blonde hair and scrutinized Harry.

"He's a wizard Rosalie," Emmett, the largest one, corrected her. He punched her playfully on the arm. He was grinning outrageously, looking slightly insane; Harry was reminded of Fred, but that only made him wince. He tried to swallow the lump that was in his throat, hoping he wouldn't be forced to talk soon. He watched Edward's eyebrow's slant and then he hurried to whisper something in Jasper's ear. Jasper rubbed his head, messing up his blonde hair, and then seemed to concentrate on something.

Harry felt his pain seep away and be filled by something that seemed like happiness. It was queer; it was warm, but it didn't seem exactly real.

"Don't manipulate my emotions," Harry pleaded, "I know you mean well, but… just please don't." He remembered the lurches of annoyance of happiness, Voldemort's connection with him caused. Then, he remembered the cruel ecstasy he had felt only a day ago. The unnamed Death Eater, who was attempting to rise to power, though Harry doubted, or more hoped she wouldn't.

"I'm sorry about that, and I'm sorry about the mind-reading thing too. That's probably just as bad," whispered sympathetically.

"Try being possessed by Voldemort," Harry remarked darkly.

…………………………….

_Her father staggered in the door, his robes torn and smattered with dirt and muck. He was wincing. Unfortunately, Laiet knew exactly what had happened; it was not the first time._

_"Please, leave me be Laiet, I don't want you to see me like this," Snape murmured, stumbling over a step. Laiet reached out to grab him, but released him almost immediately, her hands covered in blood. He slumped against the wall, sighed heavily, and then continued wearily up the rest of the narrow, wooden stairs._

_"Why don't you fight back?" she asked in disgust._

_"I have no choice, but to submit," he answered._

_"You have a choice: resist. I know you could win," she asserted._

_"I have to do my part to end this," he stated calmly, "I have failed many times and now I feel I am failing you." He looked down, shaking his head. He didn't lift it again until Laiet spoke:_

_"How have you failed me? You only fail yourself by not living to your full potential."_

_"And that is where I have failed you. You don't see that power is not nearly so important as what is right," he said, the most lucid he had been throughout the whole conversation._

_He dragged himself into his bed. He collapsed onto it, sprawled awkwardly, not bothering to get under the covers._

It was perplexing that at the moment she was set up to succeed, she kept remembering her father. He had always tried to correct and guide her, and now he seemed to be doing so, even after his death. Good riddance.

…………………………..

"Voldemort?" Alice asked.

"Merlin, didn't think you knew about him," Harry groaned

"Of course we do," Edward answered. "Oh," he yelped. He stood back, aghast. He ran his slender fingers through his bronze hair and a frown confused his faultless face. Collapsing into a chair, Edward rested his forehead against his hands. Bella glided over to him and he looked up. Her finger traced his high cheek bone affectionately and she held his face in her hands.

"Are you all right?" she asked, and then turning to Harry demanded, "What did you do to him." She drew herself up to her full height and stared down at him, menace in her soft brown eyes.

"Probably nothing he didn't deserve," Rosalie commented, as though bored by the proceedings. She looked down at her long fingernails, painted a bold fuchsia.

"Rosalie," Carlisle chastised.

"He saw a few less pleasant memories. If I could completely suppress them I would," Harry commented, in a would-be-casual voice. He stood up and took a tentative step towards Edward, but Bella stepped between them. Jasper, meanwhile had also stepped closer to Edward. "You think I mean him harm?" Harry scoffed.

"Of course, _I _don't," Jasper answered, Harry noticed Jasper putting careful emphasis on the "I", "but assuming I am correct, he is overwhelmed, something my power can help with." He looked into the chalky white face, framed by honey-golden hair. In his amber eyes was something that Harry knew was a love, love for his family. Like him, none of them had a real family, but they had each other. Something Harry had never had. Sure, he had Hermione and Ron, but they did have their own families, and as kind as they were him, it wasn't the same.

"It would be really helpful, if you thought of something happier," Edward muttered.

"Umm," Harry murmured.

"Is your life really that bad?"

"What do you think? You've seen a few typical memories," Harry derided. All the same, he could see the torment he was causing Edward, so he dug in for a few memories. He thought of Sirius, but that turned out to be a bad idea because that led to the Ministry and the veil. Obviously painful as Edward winced. "Sorry, sorry." Quidditch, that was pretty safe, until… dementers, his mother screaming, Voldemort's cruel, shrill laughter. _Oh, hold on_, he thought. He approached one more topic, Ginny. She had finally forgiven him for abandoning her in the 6th year. She meant everything to him.

"That's a little better," Edward commented.

"Can't you choose not to listen to my mind?"

"Unfortunately, no."

……………………………………..

Laiet considered the agreement with the Volturis merely tentative. She could change plans as necessary, though it did complicate things that they couldn't die. She had asked them how they intended to kill the other vampires, if they were immortal. They had said they would reveal as much when they were more certain of her trustworthiness. Rather forward, but they were fools; you should never trust.

_"Trust me Laiet," her father beseeched her._

_"Only fools trust," she opined. Her black eyes flashing power and rebellion and anger. Her arms were crossed dangerously._

_"If Dumbledore had not trusted me, I would not have my life and Voldemort would be no closer to his defeat."_

_"He would if you let me at him," she jeered. _

_"Laiet, do not make the mistakes I have."_

_"Oh, trust me, I will not," she gibed, twisting his words. She drew her wand and marched purposefully out the door, into the abyss. As her father pursued her, his large robes tossed hither and thither in the violent wind, she increased her gait to near a run. _

_Then she nearly stopped; her father was crying. _

_He never cried, never._

…………………………………

Dawlish had been gone for 5 hours past the time he had set to return the Ministry. Kingsley could only assume that one of two things had happened: he was captured or he was dead.

"Proudfoot," Kingsley said heavily, "I believe we are in deep trouble."

"You don't say," noted Proudfoot sarcastically. Kingsley swore. "I expect a little more dignity from our Department head," Proudfoot added.

"If you fancy your job, you will keep your mouth shut. I have to return to the Cullens," Kingsley said hastily.

………………………………..

"This should be interesting," Emmett remarked.

"Edward should leave," Alice added, "I can see what he looks like when Harry's telling us… and it isn't pretty." She stood there, staring expectantly at Edward, looking sprite-like. Her short, spiky, brown hair seemed to give her a definitive attitude. Edward left grudgingly, not wanting to give in to the second vulnerability that had overcome him, (the first vulnerability had been Bella), in over a century. Under his sister's authoritative gaze, though, he gave in.

"Memories don't usually affect him like that, do they?" Harry asked tentatively. Harry looked remarkably weak, in comparison to everyone else in the room. He was skinny and frail, though in color he was quite comparable; his face had gone nearly as pale as their colorless skin.

"No," Esme answered softly, looking through the door Edward had left, as if she could somehow see him, even though by now he was likely miles away.

"What is it that disturbed Edward so much?" Harry stood up and began pacing the room, from the piano on one side of the room to the big screen television on the other side. He paced for several minutes before turning to speak.

"When I was an infant, Voldemort came and attacked my family, and even though I was the one he meant to kill, I survived. He lost all his powers when he tried to kill me; to the wizarding world, though there was no body, he was dead," Harry began in an unaffected voice.

"Do you miss your parents?" Alice whispered.

"I never knew them, but I miss them not being there for me," Harry answered quietly. His voice was still unaltered, but all the vampires, with their enhanced senses, could see the pain in his eyes. He looked away quickly, and then realized that he needed to continue. He took a deep breath:  
"He went after the Philosopher's stone, sharing the body of my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and almost got it, but my friends and I stopped him, and then my headmaster Dumbledore saved me," Harry said running over his first year with no pain. It had seemed like a big deal at the time, but it was pretty small now.

"By Philosopher's stone, you mean a stone that creates elixir of life, don't you?" Carlisle asked, "I didn't realize they actually existed."

"One did," Harry answered, "but it was destroyed after Voldemort almost got a hold of it."

……………..

Edward knew he was more than far enough away, but he kept driving, pushing down on the pedal of his Volvo. Urging his car into impossible speeds, he shot along the curved street, turning the car with perfect instinct. The speed was not nearly enough to drive visions of agony, loss, and regret from his head. He pressed down on the petal once more.

Then, in an instant, it appeared he was going to collide headlong with a large truck. No one would believe he survived that unscathed.

……………………..

Tell me who is your favorite character and why.

Give me constructive criticism

Please, please review

I didn't get any reviews last chapter, so I don't know if anyone likes it.


End file.
